Twilight's Summer
by Striker-axel
Summary: It was a hot day. Even Hotter for two enemies. Slight Yaoi. Seiner. HaynerxSeifer


Disclaimer: I don't own this Hottness called Kingdom hearts

Disclaimer: I don't own this Hottness called Kingdom hearts.  
There isn't enough of this. Nope.  
lol  
Uhmm. Requests? Suggestions? PM me!

--

The famed Struggle tournament was upon Twilight town. The summer heat was already above 110 and it was suicide to even step outside, not to mention practice rounds.

Hayner was fuming about the latest round of preliminaries, with the gang, in the usual spot. Pence and Olette had borrowed and set up three or four small fans to insure neither of the three would die of heat stroke. The whirr of the blades drowned out Hayner's rants about Vivi's new-found struggle skill and Rai's hard hits.

"The guys like 'ya'know…ya'know' and I'm like 'Shut the Hell up and fight' then he's all Fwap! And I'm on the ground with a freaking concussion…doesn't that suck? Guys...?" He looked over at his two quiet friends that were making googly eyes at each other…"Aw. That's sick." Hayner realized that he might as well be complaining to a wrought iron fence. Disgusted, he stood and began to stride out of their space, leaving his comment to be deciphered amongst the noise of the fan blades.

"Why am I always left out?"

Market Street was pretty much deserted, like normal on these painfully scorching days. A few people were about, placing struggle posters. Not that anyone would come in this mind-melting heat. Hayner had thought to purchase himself an ice cream bar to purge the thought of Olette and Pence together. At All. Pushing that aside, he obtained his treat and decided to head down to the Sandlot to piss off Seifer. Everyone who knew the bully knew that he was vulnerable in the heat. Well wasn't most everyone?

The camo clad blonde boy wiped the sweat beads away from his eyes and set a course down the stairs to 'Seifer's territory'. Although he pretty much claimed the whole town in his 'disciplinary' mode. He gets pretty protective on occasion, saying things like 'Only I can fuck up this town' and 'You can't beat them up, their mine!' referring to Hayner's gang of course. That phrase usual ended up in a brawl…it's always Seifer's fault. The two always had this rivalry going, much like siblings, but more intense. Their passion at overwhelming each other at basically everything was always their most primal drive. The most important thing. It was almost like their drug, the contact, the attention. Hayner and Seifer would never admit the bond, but it was there all the same.

Seifer had moved into the apartment next door a few years back and to the dismay of the two families, the neighbors had gotten to know each other on different levels, knowing that their facades were for public view and that both had a domineering nature.

Back in reality, poor, unsuspecting Hayner arrived at the bottom of the stairs just in time to see Seifer, alone in the lot, pulling off his sweaty, wet vest, revealing a slick chest and abs that just screamed 'touch me!' The sudden feeling of blood rush snapped the blonde out of his daze. Seifer caught his eye and smirked. Turning around to completely face the gawking boy, he gestured with his struggle bat, saying 'Want some?'

Hayner almost replied, but got nowhere before the other boy began to stride menacingly toward him. He backed away and tripped back on the bottom stair.

"Fuu is out of town and Rai is in summer school." Seifer loomed over Hayner with a glint in his eye. "What are you so scared for? I'm not gonna hit you. How Lame." The blonde stood abruptly, almost knocking Seifer in the jaw with his head, but were still nose to nose.

'I could kiss him, but then I'd definitely get hit.' Unbeknownst to him, Seifer was thinking the same thing.

" I am not scared of you," Hayner pronounced harshly, just to make sure the other heard him correctly. Seifer seemed taken aback for a second before he regained his ever annoying smirk.

"How about a run around then? Winner pwns for a day, anyway they want."

"So, you're saying that I can drag you around all day, making you do whatever I want?" Seifer wiped some sweat from his face and nodded, still smiling widely.

"Yeah, but you won't be the one dragging." Hayner liked the sound of that. He nodded in agreement and out came his bright blue weapon.

And the battle ensued.

Seifer ran toward the prepared boy, intending on a frontal assault, but Hayner put all his might into one swing and got the charging boy once across the head and just as it started, it was over.

The sweaty, tanned boy lay limp on the ground unconscious. Hayner instantly regretted his aim and set down his bat, dropping to his knees beside his enemy.

"Oh Shit, Oh Shit, Oh shit." Hayner repeated, looking over the k.o.ed boy. Suddenly Seifer opened his eyes, regaining consciousness.

"What the Hell Hayner?" He muttered under his breath. Said boy was trying to arrive at an explanation to his action, but all he got was a whole lot of nothing.

"You piss me off sometimes Seifer." The shirtless man gave the hovering camo wearer a strange look.

"Why are you telling me this?" Hayner stopped him from continuing.

"I can't exactly explain, but whatever it is, is as equally angering as it is," the blonde sighed in frustration, "…it's absolutely sexy." Seifer sat straight up despite his swirling head, giving Hayner a sideways glance before attempting to get on his feet, but failed. He caught himself on the blonde's shoulder and they walked carefully over to a bench in partial shade. Hayner stared worriedly at the other. Seifer mistook the gaze.

"I won't say it back. By admitting it you lost."

"Huh?" Seifer rolled his eyes

"How you feel about me, lamer. Man you're slow." An 'oh' expression came over Hayner.

"Just tellin' the truth…Hey…You wanna go home?"

"Isn't that a little forward? Not that I mind but-" Hayner cut him off.

"We live next door to each other…or did you forget?" A real smile played on the lips of the forementioned boy. "Unless you wanna come to my place…to do some…stuff…" The beanie wearing blonde nodded his sore head.

"Since you dealt an illegal blow, you are disqualified, making me the winner. I own you Blondey." Hayner rolled his eyes.

"Do what you want with me then."

"I'll remember that, but for now let's get out of this heat." Seifer looked over at Hayner with anticipation.

"Or we could make some heat of our own." Hayner added.

" I like where your minds goin', Lamer"

--

Don't hurt me. lol  
There needs to be more HeynerxSeifer fics. Their Hot.  
Axel.Out


End file.
